unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Getsah Girl
'''Mario Getsah Girl '''is a REALLY bad Shame on the Philips KYS made by Wario Inc.. It only has 2 sprites of Mario (1 a sprite of him standing still (which was copied and pasted off of Google Images) and (2 that same sprite but with a lazy MS Paint heart on his eyes (not even transparent). The plot is about how Mario and Peach got together. Da Story So Mario was really depressed because he didn't have a girl, so he went to Waluigi's Taco Stand to comfort eat. Waluigi asked him what's wrong (very UnWaluigi like). Mario told him, and Waluigi said to fuck off and by a magazine or something. Then he proceeded to kick Mario's balls, but he was to fast (that's more like it!). Then Mario actually did buy a magazine and it told him everything he needed. Then, he started to practice with a Dummy. The 1st Boss In order to beat the Dummy, you have to give it gifts (which they're 10 to choose from), do cool stuff, and wear some savage clothes t win it over. Mario tried and tried, but the Dummy wasn't reacting. The effection meter wasn't moving. Mario had to use his... SECRET STRATEGY!! Mario carefully created an OK finger sign, and stuck one finger through it. The Dummy started to blush and got really red. KA-BOOM! Cotton was EVERYWHERE! Mario realized that their was a ghost inside the Dummy! It went up to him and said "I'm a boy, gay motha fucka". The rest of da story for a pretty long time... The rest of the game has Mario using the strategies he used on the Dummy. He met 10 other girls after that, which get harder every girl. Here is a list of them: Teh uthr girlz * Some random rock with a bow on it's head * A Dog (it's female, and yes I know what female dogs are called...) * Some Weird Mario Fangirl * Candy Kong * Sandy Cheeks * Cackletta * Wadaisy * Rosalina * Pauline * Daisy Mario is getting really tired of this when dating the last 3 girls. Some of his stats go down. Mario is now very depressed and goes back to The Taco Stand for emotional guidance on his way there he see's a Fat Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Rip-Off with a Princess on his back. Then Mario chases after her and finds himself in a distant land. Then you have to play Super Mario Bros.. After your done finishing that game, defeating the previously mentioned Fat Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Rip-Off and rescuing the also previously mentioned Princess something different happens then usual but you don't care because you wasted to much time on this game and it's physically impossible to go back... wait a second we're getting off topic. After defeating that fat dude, who's name was revealed to be Bowser you meet the princess, who's name was revealed to be Princess Peach. Then you go on a date with her and stuff, and you win her love. Then you have sex and make Marpeachy. You are very happy. Ten years later... Peach is now getting captured 82864233229 times a day and Mario has to save her every time. Mario sent Marpeachy to some orphanage and she got adopted by some Scientists who experiment on her. Mario is very sad. Waluigi is very happy that he could ruin his nemesis's brother (who his brother hates along with Waluigi himself despising him too) and becoming a famous star in a bunch of video games by being a dick. The End...